Décima segunda badalada
by Mila Nayumi
Summary: Uma guerra macabra acaba com os sonhos de dois guerreiros celestiais. Mesmo com o coração mergulhado nas trevas, o calor de um amor jamais morre. Seu brilho se ascende e o leva à morte.


**Décima Segunda Badalada**

1ª Badalada

Faz muito tempo desde que aconteceu. Estavamos na Batalha Negra, perdemos muitos irmãos de Luz, mas nosso general... O nosso melhor guerreiro luminoso também se foi. O ruim é que: A Batalha Negra é a Batalha dos infernos, cada demônio que destruimos, se esvai numa fumaça cheirando a enxofre amarelada. Cada irmão de Luz que eles destroem, são almas divinas mandadas para as profundezas queimantes, tornando-os em escravos demôniacos. As almas de anjos ganham corpos humanos e tornam-se escravos do mal, podendo assim, maltratar nossos protegidos.

2ª Badalada

Hoje continuo ao alto da torre da cidade, observando meus protegidos comemorando seus alegrias e enviando preçes de amor à mim. Amor que me fortifica, amor que forma minha armadura nas lutas. Já perdi as contas de quantas cabeças de demônios fiz rolar. Quantas vezes manchei minha espada brilhante de escarlate podre. Quantos escravos do mal já decaptei. A vida é irônica, até mesmo uma vida anjelical. Eu, Última Líder do Esquadrão Divino, uma defensora da humanidade, conhecida pelos meus irmãos de Luz como a Lendária Guerreira, estou a deparar-me com meu colega, meu ex-colega.

3ª Badalada

Suas asas antes azuladas, com a pele brilhando à platina, os olhos negros cheios de vida, os cabelos negros, a espada embainhada nas roupas azuis celestes... Assusto-me ao vê-lo em estado tão degradante. Entristeço-me em saber que este é meu inimigo e que agora, tenho de decapitá-lo. Dói meu coração, já que ele foi o único anjo que foi capaz de despertar em mim, um desejo tão humano.

4ª Badalada

Oh Deus! Por que isto? Por que meu coração sente tanta dor assim? Não devo sentir algo tão humano, ainda mais se for por um escravo do Mal. Oh Deus! Será que estou tão desarmada, que seu amor não é suficiente para mim? Ajude-me senhor, Pai de Luz, ilumine meu coração e tire dele este desejo, este sentimento humano, que torna-me, um Anjo Celestial, tão fraco. Deus, meu Pai, isto é tão doloroso.

5ª Badalada

Hoje está em estado tão degradado. A pele antes platinada, agora sem brilho, asas negras como seu cabelo e seus olhos sem vida. Cicatrizes pelo peito e algumas pelo rosto que um dia foi tão delicado e perfeito. A espada que um dia brilhou como ouro, hoje está vermelha de tanto sangue humano, sangue de meus protegidos, que derramou. Seu sorriso que era alegre e bonito, agora está cínico e venenoso. O odor de enxofre saindo de sua pele, suas vestes pretas, nada de bom em você, mas mesmo ainda faz com que eu me intimide em sua presença sempre forte.

6ª Badalada

-O que faz aqui criatura rebaixada? - Seguro na bainha de minha espada de ouro e abro minhas asas, grandiosas, ele sorri, o sorriso irônico, que eu odeio. Está sozinho. Isto não é normal, eu também estou só. Deve ser alguma armadilha dos demônios, mandando seu escravo ser a isca.

-Apenas vim, para fazer algo que nunca fiz anjo. - Ele diz apenas isso, sem nenhum veneno, singelo. Impossível, com toda certeza é uma armadilha. Levo minha mão até minha trombeta, irei pedir reforços, para meus irmãos. O que ele ousa fazer? Nenhum pandemônio pode tocar em mim. O que? Mas isto é...

7ª Badalada

Aquela maldita Batalha, maldita, amaldiçoou esta batalha e aquele cão medonho, aquele cão com o bafo cheirando a carniça. Como pude ser tão descuidado. Deixei meus irmãos de luz sozinhos naquela horrível batalha. Sinto-me tão culpado, essa carcaça humana, meu brilho materializou-se nela. Pai, por que isto? Pai... A culpa não é tua, é minha... Nem Deus nem Lucífer podem entrar numa Batalha Negra. Não culpo ninguém, nem mesmo meus irmãos feridos, os que eu ajudava antes de ser mandado para este mar de fogo e ódio.

8ª Badalada

Sou um andarilho da noite, os humanos me chamam de vampiro. Sou um escravo, ataco os humanos, quem os demônios não podem tocar, agrido eles, atraindo seus defensores para armadilhas. Se antes protegia eles, agora os destruo e alimento-me de suas entranhas e bebo de seu sangue. Minha espada vermelha de sangue, sangue dos que eu amava, sangue dos meus antigos protegidos.

9ª Badalada

Minha antiga colega, tão perfeita como sempre, está de sentinela em nosso local, no alto da torre. Continua a mesma de séculos antes, os cabelos levemente róseos, as asas grandiosamente explêndidas, os olhos incrivelmente verdes, a pele platinada, o vestido rosado, a espada brilhando a ouro embainhada em sua cintura. Linda! Pena ser minha inimiga. Fui tolo em deixar para depois da maldita Batalha, como fui tolo. Mas, dane-se o maldito inferno, minha situação não pode ficar pior.

10ª Badalada

Como chamar sua atenção? Já sei, ele irá me odiar por isto, mas dane-se. Mesmo vivendo num mundo escuro e cheio de ódio, quero a paz reconfortante do amor, sei que voltar para a luz de meu Pai está fora de cogitação, mas meu coração frio anseia por um calor que esta carcaça humana, despertou em mim. Não que, quando eu ainda era luz não sentisse, acreditava que era uma simples confusão, já que passei muitos anos protegendo humanos e acabei seguindo alguns de seus mandamentos, alias minha convivência com ela proporcionou-me o que os humanos chamam de Paixão.

11ª Badalada

Ela está parada a minha frente, com a espada em maõs, as asas batendo no ar, asas róseas, grandes, intimidantes. Não posso sentir-me inferior, éramos iguais, certo: éramos. Somos diferentes, agora ela é mais que eu. Invejo-a, este sentimento nasceu em mim desde que conheci as chamas da dor. Insuportavelmente rancorosas, demorei a me acostumar com minha nova vida, se antes meu calor era de amor, agora é de fogo e ódio.

12ª Badalada

-O que faz aqui criatura rebaixada? - Ela me pergunta soberana. O que será que ela pensa de mim? Devem se perguntar: como um escravo do mal pode estar preocupado com sua aparência? Como eu, um ser maligno posso ter pensamentos tão humildes? Simples, era um anjo, conheço a verdedeira existência, e mesmo tendo uma aparência desagradável e morando nos infernos, ainda penso como um anjo, o único problema é que não sou aceito, sou obrigado a receber ordens de cães maqueavélicos, os mesmo que despertam sentimentos rudimentares como ódio e inveja, mas contorno-os sempre que possível.

-Apenas vim fazer algo que nunca fiz anjo. - Respondi à ela. Ela levou a mão a trombeta, iria pedir socorro, será que acha que isto é uma armadilha? Não seria anormal perguntar, já que sou seu inimigo. Não posso deixá-la chamar outros, este é o nosso momento. O que vou fazer mecherá com leis maiores que todos. Uma aliança de amor entre o Bem e o Mal é um pecado. O pecador paga com a existência, mas como disse, não há nada a perder. Seguro sua mão e a beijo. Mesmo sendo um beijo rápido, sinto ela corresponder, a olho e digo: "Eu te amo meu anjo!". Sinto minha energia sumir, minha carcaça virar pó. Para onde irei? Não sei, apenas levo comigo o sabor doce de uma lágrima de um Anjo.


End file.
